The present invention relates in general to cylindrical type locks and keys and more particular to the so called plug type cylinder lock wherein a generally round key shank is inserted into a cylindrical bore of a plurality of tumbler wheels rotatably mounted within the cylindrical lock.
Various types of cylindrical type locks have been made heretofore wherein a manually operable dial member or key is manipulated to rotate the tumbler members within the lock to align tumbler wheel gates with a fence member in order to allow opening of the lock. Most of these prior locks have been complicated to manufacture, require many separate lock parts which require intricate assembly operations and in general have not been as entirely satisfactory as I perceive a cylindrical type lock should be in order to operate effectively while being relatively simple to assemble and inexpensive to produce.